


you been on that new stuff (i been on the same shit)

by attention



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, M/M, based off a true story, pining?, popular boy hyunjin, rated teen for cursing n sex jokes, tbz cameo from hyunjoon but felric is canon king, they're all annoying--as usual, theyre teens guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attention/pseuds/attention
Summary: “actually-“ hyunjin starts, interrupting seungmin’s train of thought.“the only bone here is my boner for chess.” he finishes smoothly, even throwing a wink in seungmin’s direction.





	you been on that new stuff (i been on the same shit)

"ladies!” seungmin yells, walking into the mostly empty classroom and dropping his things with a loud bang.  
“daddy’s home!”

“you can’t just _say _that” mutters felix from his position on top of the long table.__

__“can you drop your things any louder ?” jisung questions, currently immersed in watching a chess game and his bag of takis. seungmin notes he’s completely ignoring the pile of classwork sitting next to him. jisung is a notorious procrastinator, well known as “the guy who does the homework in class the day it’s due”, and that’s if he turns it in at all. seungmin knows jisung is really smart. he could probably be their classes valedictorian, even._ _

__the walls of the classroom were covered in some sort of half finished mural, remnants of a class from before, long graduated. the galaxy covering the entire front wall was a little out of left field for a government classroom, but nobody really questioned it._ _

__“oh, absolutely, but you don’t want to hear that.” quips seungmin absentmindedly, scanning the room to see who else has decided to skip lunch. skipping lunch was a tradition of sorts for him, ever since a string of dance battles broke out during the lunch period. _never again _,he’d said. scattered around the room are a couple freshmen, seungmin doesn’t know their names except for jeongin. jeongin was what the “squad” liked to call their “freshman puppy”. he had come to the school knowing with no friends, and they had decided to take him in. the younger always seemed to gravitate to hyunjin. as hyunjin likes to say “jeongin is like if the stoner and gay part of my brain were also smart.” to which jeongin would respond “hyunjin, my 2.0 gpa thanks you.”___ _

____off to the side is hyunjin and chris, concentrating more on their chess game than any test they’ve ever taken. felix is laying on a table, muttering something about limits while changbin sits next to him, nodding along with the occasional witty comment here and there. now _that’s _an unlikely friendship, if you ask seungmin. sometime during freshman year, felix and changbin just became friends. when felix had first introduced changbin to the rest of the group, everyone had been a little intimidated at first. even though the guy sits at a respectable 5 foot 6, he still had the aura of someone who could really fuck you up. soon after spending a couple days with him, seungmin realized that changbin was possibly the nicest guy to ever exist. in fact, he couldn’t have put it better than jisung. _“changbin, you’re total gothbait.” _______ _ _

________waltzing over to the chess game and leaving his scattered papers all over the desk, seungmin surveys the current positions.  
“you just _absolutely _boned yourself, hyunjin.” he says, laughing while placing his hand on hyunjin’s shoulder. usually hyunjin was an absolute ace at chess, and even though seungmin hated to admit it, he was the reason that their school won district champion. “i can’t believe you’re losing to old man over here, of all people.” he says, pointing his thumb at chris.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“hey!” comes an indignant shout from chris. he knows seungmin isn’t being serious though. it’s sort of their friend group’s running joke to call chris ancient, especially since woojin had graduated the year before. chris had been a junior when seungmin and the rest of his friends (sans jeongin) sophomores. the older boy gave jisung his honey bun, and it was firmly decided that they were best friends. chris was graduating this year, though. so no more old jokes. he’d only be going to the community college right up the street. even though the boys grades had been stellar, he couldn’t afford even the in state tuition._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“actually-“ hyunjin starts, interrupting seungmin’s train of thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“the only bone here is my boner for chess.” he finishes smoothly, even throwing a wink in seungmin’s direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________hyunjin was the school’s pretty boy, every girl (and even some boys) wanted to date him. suffice to say, seungmin felt a fire spread across his cheeks. focusing on preventing his blush from becoming even _more _apparent, seungmin decides to focus on hyunjin’s absolute disaster of an outfit. the boy was wearing a red and black striped sweater, overalls, and maroon crocs. seungmin would even dare to say this is hyunjin’s worst look this year. after seeing it during first period, hyunjoon had said “you look like farmer gay freddy krueger.” which, sadly, was true.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“oooooooh, seungmin’s _blushing _.” coos jisung, still crunching on his takis.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“shut _up _, dumbo and go back to crushing on minho” spits back seungmin.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________jisung’s eyes open up wide and his puts up his hands as if to say “ _ok you didn’t have to pop off like that. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________jisung’s crush on minho was well known throughout their friend group, and even some teachers had accidentally discovered it. somehow, lee minho had been able to remain completely oblivious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________in order to prevent being embarrassed any further, seungmin makes a split second decision. seungmin grabs the closest thing to him, which just so happens to be a rook from the chess board, and throws it at hyunjin. it hits him in the mouth, which honestly surprises seungmin, he’s always had awful aim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“oh, fuck” groans hyunjin, holding a hand to his (quite pink) lips.  
  
"i never knew a rook could do that much damage” nods changbin out of what seems like respect but could also be deep thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“shit” hyunjin says quietly, bringing his hand back with blood on his the aforementioned fingers. _damn, never knew i was that strong _, thinks seungmin. still, though he feels bad. it's never his intention to hurt his friends, even if he _does _throw something at their face._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________jisung practically shoots up out of his seat, clapping his hands loudly “ok bitches, its restorative circle time!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________internally, seungmin groans. jisung had taken intro to psychology freshman year and besides it being the only class for the aforementioned boy to earn above a c in, he simply would not stop using absolutely ridiculous things he learned from it. restorative circles being one of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________on top of trying out his intro to psych knowledge, jisung loved to torment seungmin. the older (by eight days, seungmin might add), appeared to absolutely _love _to mess with his friends. jisung is the school’s gossip (even though he’d rather be caught dead than be called that.) , and knows the “tea” on just about everyone, teachers included. sometimes seungmin regrets telling jisung things. as soon as seungmin had said “he’s cute” when asked about hyunjin during freshman year, seungmin should have known that was a big mistake.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“ah, YES!” shouts chris, getting into what looks like a super saiyan stance.  
“restorative circles!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________felix begrudgingly drags himself up from his comfortable spot on the table, and walks over to the commotion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“ok guys, it’s restorative circle time. you know the drill.” jisung grins, and seungmin can practically see the devil horns sprouting from his dyed purple hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________sighing, seungmin takes a step towards his bleeding friend. after helping hyunjin out from the too-small chair, he takes both of hyunjin’s hands in his.  
“i’m sorry, hyunjin” he says, looking hyunjin in the eyes.  
“ok, was that good enough?” seungmin said, tearing his eyes away from hyunjin’s and looking into jisung’s. the latter is sitting on the table, legs crossed and smiling wide. probably a bit _too _wide.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“yup, all good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________seungmins sigh of relief is practically audible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“-just one more thing”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________fuck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“suck the blood off”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________as soon as the words leave jisung’s mouth, the room erupts into howling laughter. seungmin turns bright red, blush spreading across his cheeks like wildfire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________hyunjin tilts his head to the side almost expectantly , his swollen bottom lip making him look like he’s pouting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________seungmin is absolutely fucked. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hey first fic gang gang! its 1:30 am i wrote this all in one shot and its unedited bc i cba. everything thats in this is based off my school (yes, including the dance battles) except the fact that stray kids are in it. 
> 
> if y'all see any mistakes point them out ill fix them lol
> 
> sadly i wore the outfit hyunjin is wearing and yes i was called gay farmer freddy krueger press f to pay respects...
> 
> also fun epilogue: in the irl story they skipped the rest of the school day to go to chipotle
> 
> kudos/comments r appreciated if you liked the fic!
> 
> ps. im a stem kid I go to stem school so if my writing sucks im so sorry...so so sorry
> 
> pps. why is there a seungjin drought
> 
> ask me things/find me elsewhere??
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nctstoes)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/overcrowd)  
> 


End file.
